This invention relates to devices utilized to monitor air quality in the environment. As the population increases, the use of vehicles will increase thereby creating an increase in air pollution. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has emission guidelines for vehicles that must be met in order for a vehicle to be considered safe. This invention provides a tool to monitor vehicle air emissions, which helps to determine the effect of the vehicle's emissions on air pollution.